


[Podfic] Halo

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, based on trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeline starts in a fall of glass. There’s a staggering loss of gravity as Tony stares up at the suddenly blue sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruka_nanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruka_nanjou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279661) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Thanks to paxlux for permission to record this story! 
> 
> Big thank you to ruka_nanjou for donating to help the victims of the Nepal earthquakes. <3 Sorry this one took a while. XD
> 
> Dr_Fumbles_McStupid and I are doing a fundraiser to help an author in fandom who has fallen on some hard times financially, so if you are interested in seeing a specific podfic done by either myself or Fumbles please stop by [ THIS LINK HERE ](https://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.dreamwidth.org/25213.html) Any and all help is appreciated. <3
> 
> Happy listening lovelies!

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

Part One 1:22:25  Part Two 1:29:54  Part Three 1:32:35 

## Downloads

        * ## Downloads

          * [MP3 (Zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/Halo/%5bMarvel%5d%20Halo.zip) | **Size:** 242 MB | **Duration:** 4:24:55
          * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/Halo/%5bMarvel%5d%20Halo.m4b) | **Size:** 253 MB | **Duration:** 4:24:55

  
---|---


End file.
